


Home for the Holidays

by jaradel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John stay at 221B for Christmas, but John is haunted by Christmas past.</p><p>Beta'ed by my bestie, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/illbemother221b">I'llBeMother221B</a>. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas 221B fic for 2015. Loosely follows last year's Christmas fic, [Always](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3232973).

“This is nice, Sherlock.”

“Yes, I appreciate the quiet, myself.”

“You never did tell me why we didn’t go to your parents’ house this year.”

“Oh, I just thought that after spending Christmas with them for the last two years, you might like a change of venue.”

“Much appreciated. Not that I don't enjoy visiting with your parents, mind.”

"Of course. They like you very much, John.”

“Really? Even after... everything?”

“They never thought badly of you.”

“I'd understand if they did, though. I still feel responsible.”

“You shouldn't. We've talked about this already.”

“But if I hadn't married her-“

“-She might have tried to kill me sooner. It is pointless to continue rehashing the past, John. Everything that has happened has led to this moment.”

“I still feel foolish. So much time wasted. I want that time back.”

“In spite of the ramblings of that Doctor who you like to watch on BBC, time is, in fact, linear. We can only go forward. The past is immutable.”

“Don’t you regret the missed opportunities?”

“I had regrets when I believed I might never see you again. The last time was the worst. I thought I had squandered my last chance. But I have no regrets now.”

“What changed?”

“This. Us. We are here, together, in our home. Exactly where we belong.”


End file.
